darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Jon (FLOOB)
Jon was a who lived on near the with his , . She was killed by a group of due to her against their assumed , and, in his , Jon demanded that the Jedi of Dantooine deliver . Inadvertently, that was delivered by the former Sith Lord Revan, who struck down the in self defense during his to become Zhar Lestin's . Appeased, Jon returned to his , and resumed work. Biography The murder of Jon was a well known who lived near the Jedi Enclave and the future capital on Dantooine. At some stage in his early as a , he sired a daughter, . It is not known if the was born in or out of , as by the time of the , there was no of Jon's , if indeed she did exist. Jon was always concerned for , as she was often given to being , and there was always the of the raiders who the of Dantooine, at random, and leaving people with barely enough and money to survive. Sometimes, they were known to go even , killing farmers on a . Their intent was to take over the complete of the farms surrounding the Jedi Enclave, and they were loath to stop at and pillage. The Jedi, who were the only form of on the , did next to nothing to the , due to the that they were dealing with the pressing issue of the . This led some to defend themselves, which in turn escalated the . One day, when tending the with , a group of raiders, led by the lightsaber-toting Steve, arrived at Jon's . Instead of sacking his establishment immediately, they that hand over anything of . When she them, they her before Jon's eyes. Enraged, but , Jon was left with the of as the fled the . Lobbying to the Jedi Knights and grief-stricken, Jon demanded from the Jedi. He ordered that they down the and destroy them, not only to avenge the of , but so that the of Dantooine could in peace, and without of constant and destruction. But the Dantooine Council believed that Jon only sought , and so did not him. , Jon spent most of his time outside the Jedi Enclave, asking any who would walk by for help. However, like the Council, none of the obliged. Jon also sought through other channels. He informed all of his fellow of his plight, but even they did not him in his . Instead, they gave him vocal , and were quick to cite to strangers the case of murder. While, as Jon out, the death of could have been a springboard for a unified resistance against the raiders, the opportunity was . Meeting Revan One day, Jon met Revan, an amnesiac former Sith Lord who sought to re- Jedi training. Revan had made himself known on Dantooine, under his new , and so Jon naturally requested that the newcomer him. Whilst Revan did not initially Jon, he was not one for wanton , and so continued on his set . Inadvertently, Revan was forced to several in combat, due to their him on the around the Enclave. Returning to Jon with the , Revan inquired deeper into the . Jon told him that the carnage would not stop until the ringleader, Steve, had been . Despite Revan's constant avoidance of the of the dark side, he set out after Steve, with the justification that he would be the . On the grassy of Dantooine, he confronted Steve, and him to refrain from his . When Steve refused, Revan him and his in combat. Revan returned to Jon with the , which calmed the volatile down. Jon insisted that Revan take his reward of 1000 Republic , although Revan may or may not have accepted the . Satisfied, Jon returned to his , a broken . Behind the Scenes * was the main inspiration for , even though was it the whole way . * * FLOOB Category:Baffling articles Category:Males